Gone : Red Solitario
by Reiki123
Summary: di tengah padang pasir malam begitu dingin tak seperti siangnya yang berbalik 360 derajat. entah kapan menyukai Gaara menyukai Hinata dan sampai kapan rasa itu berakhir. "Hinata hanya menyukai Naruto, bukan aku. Aku... Bodoh sekali !" dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat dan membuatnya semakin terisak dan berlarut di hitam ara berusaha pergi... Merah Kesepian (Red Solitario)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Gone

Author : Reiki123

Paire : Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : di tengah padang pasir malam, terasa begitu dingin tak seperti siangnya yang malah terbalik 360 derajat. Bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi malam di desa Suna. Sebuah desa yang nyaman dan tentram, namun terdengar tangisan disuatu gedung disana. Tangisan yang tulus dan pilu. Garaa. Orang itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara, entahlah, mengapa ia menangis. Menangis tanpa sebab mungkin agak janggal. Tentu saja Gaara menangis dengan sebab. Sejak setelah pertemuan tadi ia sudah menangis. "dia hanya menyukai Naruto, bukan aku. aku… bodoh sekali" dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Membuatnya semakin terisak tangisnya. Yahh, di pikirannya kini terbayang-bayang seorang gadis, tak tau siapa gadis itu yang dimaksudnya "Hanya Menyukai Naruto" tersebut.

* * *

Warning : OOC's

Gaje

Gak Feel

Typo's

.

.

Serial manga Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto. Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, dan yang lain. Hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto. Gak bakal pernah jadi milik saya dan milikmu

.

.

Sambil dengerin lagunya Sherina Munaf yang Simfoni Hitam, lebih ngehh -_- soalnya saya buat FF ini sambil ngedengerin Sherina Munaf – Simfoni Hitam, bisa dibilang terinspirasi lagu ini.

.

.

* * *

_Happy Reading ^_^_

**-Chapter 1-**

Sore ini, sore yang cerah. Banyak burung-burung berkicau disana-sini, awan yang sedikit menutupi matahari dan merubah awan itu menjadi jingga senja nan apik, Angin tak begitu ribut dengan acaranya.

"Nahh, kau mau ini Gaara-kun ?" tangan Ino mengambil satu Takoyaki yang dibuatkan Hinata, mengulurkannya pada Gaara. "Aku bisa ambil sendiri jika aku mau." Jawabnya dingin sembari mengambil takoyaki di tangan Ino yang terjulur didepannya, mencelupkannya ke saus dan melahapnya dengan perlahan.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak makan ?" Tanya Naruto menyodorkan kotak makan yang berisi banyak sushi yang sebelumnya disodorkan Hinata ke teman-temannya. Sambil menunggu jawaban Hinata keluar, Naruto melahap satu sushi dengan "Hap.." sekali telan. "Ehm, nanti aku ambil sendiri Naruto-kun." Pipinya memerah, meremas tangannya.

Melihat itu Gaara tersedak dan "Ohokk.." yahh, sudah ditebak. "Minum mana, minum. Ohokk.." ia mengambil minuman yang disodorkan Naruto barusan. Langsung meminumnya dengan "Glekk..glekk,.," sekali minum.

"Kau kenapa Gaara-san ?" Naruto terlihat agak khawatir dan memukul-mukul bagian dada belakang, entah mengapa Naruto melakukan itu. "hanya tersedak." Berbohong atau tidak, ekspresi dan tatapannya sangat menunjukkan Aku-Cemburu-Naruto. Mungkin karena bodoh, Naruto hanya berkata "ohh." Dasar baka.

Obrolan-obrolan terus mengalir di taman. Hingga tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sepi, sunyi. Terbengong semuanya, karena sebuah pernyataan dari Hinata yang terlontar begitu saja. "Aku, aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun." Gaara lagi-lagi tersedak dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau barusan bilang apa Hinata ?" Naruto berbohong atau tidak, tapi terlihat wajahnya begitu serius dan agak bingung. "Aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun." Lagi-lagi pipinya memerah dan meremas tangannya.

"entahlah.. tapi aku juga menyukaimu Hinata, hanya sebatas teman dan sahabt saja." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, entahlah itu bukti pengalihan atau apa. Hinata termelongo dibuatnya "hanya sebatas teman dan sahabat saja ?" batinnya. Dan sekilas Nampak bulir-bulir Kristal cair meleleh dari tempatnya.

"Hinata-chan, maaf ya ?" Naruto dengan bingun _plus_ cemas, mencoba untuk menenangkan bukan maksudnya menambah cemas malahan. Gaara tertegun melihat itu, Ia ingin sekali mencoba menenangkan Hinatanya, mungkin akan menjadi miliknya kelak atu malah tidak akan sama sekali. "Ayo Hinata-chan kita pergi dulu, menyantaikan suasana." Pekik Gaara menggenggam lengan Hinata dan mencoba membawanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lain.

Semua bergeming, melongo, dan mencoba mempercayai semua itu. "Tadi kau lihat bukan ? Gaara membawa Hinata pergi." Sakura kini membuat gossip yang, ahh. Malas untuk dibicarakan kalangan Pria. "Entah, aku tak melihatnya." Semua serempak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura terdiam dan _plus _melongo, garis bawahi itu.

"Kau ini kenapa ?" Gaara terduduk disebelah Hinata di sebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari taman tadi yang-di-penuhi-makhluk-makhluk. Taman ini menghadap ke belahan gunung yang ditengahnya muncul sang mentari yang akan tertidur pulas mala mini. "A-aku hanya tak ingin menahan perasaanku ini." Mungkin sudah tau maksud Hinata, Gaara pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mencoba menerima kenyataan pait yang dialaminya.

"kau begitu menyukai Naruto ya ?" Gaara berdiri menghadap belahan gunung tadi, tak ingin menoleh ke Hinata. "Iya." Jawab Hinata pelan. Ahh, tertebak, sesuai dengan tebakan awal Gaara. Kini ia-Gaara menelan salivanya dengan amat dan cukup keras. "tak bisakah kau mencoba menyukai yang lain ? jika kau menanti dan menunggu hingga dia luluh hatinya. Sampai kapan ?" Gaara kini mulai menoleh dan menatap Hinata yang menunduk.

"Sampai suatu saat nanti, aku akan tetap menunggu." Hinata mendongak keatas, menyeka air mata dipipinya yang tadinya membasahi pipi putih mulusnya. Tersenyum manis dan menampilkan wajah cerianya seperti biasa.

"sungguh aku hidup di dunia yang gelap tanpa sebuah penerangan." Entah sebab apa, Gaara melontarkan kata-kata itu dengan sengaja. Mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang sedikit membeku ditempat. Bulir-bulir Kristal cair meleleh dari mata elok Gaara. Ia menangis terisak dalam kepaitan yang dialaminya, sungguh cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, malangnya.

Desisan pasir dimalam hari begitu berirama dan terduduk di sebuah bangku di atas apartemen yang terbuka menatap langit malam hari yang biru tua bertabur bintang.

Buli-bulir Kristal cair, lagi-lagi jatuh dari tempatnya. Gaara menangis terisak di bangku putih lusuh itu. "Hiks..Hiks ?!" ia semakin terisak tanpa sebab yang jelas. "Hinata hanya menyukai Naruto seorang bukan aku, aku.. Bodoh sekali ?!" dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Risih dengan keadaan tadi sore terbawa kemalam indah bertabur bintang ini.

Ia meneguk minuman bersoda namun tak beralkohol di tangannya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan ia menyeka buliran tadi dipipi putihnya hingga tak bersisa, kembali tersenyum dan kembail ke dalam kamar. Hingga fajar yang dingin tiba.

Malam sudah tergantikan oleh fajar indah ini, sang mentari tak begitu menampakkan jelas tubuh agungnya, burung-burung berkicau bersahutan disana dan disini, angin sepoi, cukup membekukan fajar hari ini.

"Hoamm." Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamarnya, lihatlah, matanya penuh dengan belek dan pinggiran bibirnya dipenuhi iler yang mongering daritadi malam hingga kini, euhh jorok.

"Seshh." Desisan suara shower yang digunakan Gaara untuk mandi terdengar agak keras . Cukup lama Gaara berada di kamar mandi itu, sekitar 20 menitan.  
keluar dari kamar mandi, ia ditutupi oleh kain putih yang lembut dari pusar hingga lutut, tentu saja itu adalah handuk.

Ia membuka lemari baju, mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan digunakannya. Sebuah gaya _Casual_ yang cukup simple dan nyaman dan tak lupa ditemani sebuah jaket coklat penghangat.

"Kriekk…" ia bergegas keluar kamar dan apartemen menuju kesebuah tempat.

* * *

.

.

ditunggu aja sampe updatetannya keluar ya ?, seperti FF yang sebelumnya, FF ini juga gak bisa diprediksi *waks. Cerita ini saya ambil dari,, *mikir, tentu saja dari pikiran saya *plokk. Ini sinopsis ato curhat ye *mikir. *abaikan. Kalo udah nulis sinopsisnya kan saya harus buatnya agak persis ama sinopsis ya?. Soalnya nanti pas saya buat, pala saya nanti pecah *gak nanya. Bingung nanti saya mahh.. :P.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya jika fanfic ini tak terlalu bagus apalagi fantastis untuk para Readers. jika ingin memberikan saran atau kritikan silahkan.

.

.

**_Sign_**

**_By Author : Reiki123_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya, chapter ini saya buat spesial untuk Zaki. Adik kelas saya yang amat baik kepada saya. Salam manis buat Zaki.

* * *

Tittle : Gone (Red Solitario)

Author : Reiki123

Paire : Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : angin sepoi cukup membekukan fajar di tengah padang pasir ini. banyak orang memulai pagi dengan berjalan-jalan, tak lupa dengan memakai jaket untuk menyeimbangi (menjaga) suhu badan agar tetap hangat tak dimakan dingin. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata melangkah dengan pelan menuju sebuah tempat yang ditujunya. Kembali ke apartemen dan memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan seseorang yang diajaknya sarapan. Seseorang bersurai indigo. Perempuan manis. Entahlah akhir chapter ini bagaimana.

Warning : OOC's  
Typo's  
Dll  
.

.

Serial manga Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto. Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, dan yang lain. Hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto. Gak bakal pernah jadi milik saya dan milikmu

.

.

Sambil dengerin lagunya Sherina Munaf yang Simfoni Hitam, lebih ngehh -_- soalnya saya buat FF ini sambil ngedengerin Sherina Munaf – Simfoni Hitam, bisa dibilang terinspirasi lagu ini.

.

.

* * *

_Happy Reading ^_^_

**-Chapter 2-**

_Fajar…_

_Malam telah ditembus fajar_

_Kegelapan seketika sirna_

_Ditebas sinar sang raja esok_

_Sinarnya bak pedang sang ksatria_

_Sang raja esok yang begitu agung_

_Fajar berhembus angin sepoi_

_Hembusan…_

_Hembusan angin sepoi membuat fajar ini dingin_

_Dingin…_

_Membeku seperti es_

_Hanya sebuah senyuman_

_Yang dapat membuat hangat_

_Senyuman…_

_Hanya itu yang membuatnya hangat_

_Hangat…_

_Meleleh karena hangatnya kasih sayang_

_Seperti dipeluk orang yang disayang_

Angin sepoi cukup membekukan fajar di tengah padang pasir ini. Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen begitu terlihat membeku padahal ia memakai jaket yang cukup tebal. Banyak penduduk disana yang memulai pagi dengan jalan-jalan bersama, tak lupa juga masing-masing memakai jaket sebagai penghangat. Beberapa orang saling menyapa dan bertanya kabar yang lainnya. Memberikan senyuman manis yang tulus kepada yang lain juga. Gaara juga mendapat beberapa senyuman dan sapaan dari penduduk sekitar. Sebenarnya Gaara tak begitu mengerti arti senyuman. Hanya saja ia berpendapat bahwa hanya senyuman yang membuatnya tetap terjaga suhu badannya agar tetap hangat di beberapa keadaan.

Langkah kaki Gaara menuju ke minimarket yang berdekatan dengan desa sebelah, dan tepat didepan minimarket itu ia berhenti. Mendongak keatas mengecek bahwa toko yang ditujunya benar atau tidak. "Hahhh.." ia menghela nafas, lega. Mendorong pintu sebelah kiri yang bertuliskan 'Dorong'. Melangkahkan langkah pertama dengan pelan.

"Selamat datang di minimarket kami." Seorang kasir yang berada disamping pintu itu member ucapan selamat datang kepada Gaara yang memasuki _wilayah mereka, _dengan senyuman yang terpasang rapi diwajah sang kasir, Gaara membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Langkah demi langkah menuntunnya ke area sayuran. Dimasukkannya wortel, buncis, kol, brokoli hijau, cabai, paprika merah, dan bayam ke kranjang biru tua yang di jinjingnya. Melangkah lagi menuju area daging. Disana ia hanya mengambil daging sapi, tak ada yang lain. Berjalan ke area buah-buahan. Ia memasukkan beberapa buah-buahan bervitamin C, B,dan D kedalam kranjang biru tua tadi, hampir saja ia berbalik kebelakang. "Ohok.." seorang gadis yang mempunyai surai indigo membuatnya kaget, mata yang putih keabuan membuatnya seperti hantu. "Hi-Hinata ?" Gaara ternganga ketika mendapati orang itu adalah Hinata-nya.

"Hahh, iya. Maafkan aku Gaara-san yang telah membuatmu kaget." Ia membungkuk, meminta maaf kepada Gaara, wajahnya tampak begitu panik dan ketakutan. Hinata menelan salivanya cukup keras yang terdengarkan oleh Gaara "Glekkk,..".

Gaara malah meringis, menggaruk-nggaruk kepala merahnya yang tidak gatal. "Ahh, tak apa Hinata-chan." Ia menghadap sedetik wajah Hinata yang kebingungan, beralih melihat ke segala arah, ia salah tingkah.

"Hinata-chan, kau belum sarapankan ?" Gaara bertanya sambil menggenggam sebuah jeruk florida berwarna kuning terang. Menunggu jawaban Hinata terkuak dari belahan bibir sang gadis indigo.

"Be-belum." Hinata menjawab, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah. Digenggam dan ditariknya tangan Hinata oleh Gaara menuju ke kasir untuk membayar semua itu.

"Kriekk…" pintu minimarket itu terbuka, menjumbul dua orang berbeda jenis yang bergandengan tangan. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju suatu tempat. Burung-burung berkicau bersahutan, suaranya begitu merdu enak didengar, menghangatkan suasana dingin ini.

"Kita ke apartemenku saja ya ? kita makan disana." Gaara menawari Hinata agar ingin sarapan dengan dirinya, berdua, menikmati pagi dingin ini.

"Hn, A-aku.." Hinata baru saja ingin menjawab tawaran itu, namun. "Ahh, sudahlah. Sekali ini saja ?" dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat, membuat Hinata tak bisa menolaknya dan hanya mengangguk "Iya." Saja.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Membawa mereka berdua ke apartemen. Menaiki lift berdua dan bersama. "Ring.." suara khas pintu lift terbuka, terkuak dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

"Hahh, kamarku ada disebelah sana. Nanti kita masaknya dilapangan pinggir kamarku." Gaara menjelaskan sambil tersenyum dan melangkah meninggalkan Hinata untuk mengambil beberapa alat untuk memasakan nanti dikamarnya.

"Iya." Hanya kata itu yang kelur dari bibir manis sang gadis Indigo itu. Sambil menanti Gaara, ia bersandar di tembok krem itu. Hingga Gaara datang membawa beberapa alat yang ia maksudkan tadi.

"Ayo." Mereka berdua pergi kelapangan pinggir kamar Gaara, lapangan di atas apartemen, cukup luas. Memiliki lantai berwarna merah bata yang lembut. Beberapa pohon tertancap rapi disana. bangku cokelat manis, langit biru muda terpaang diatas sana. Merah, hijau, cokelat, dan biru. Perpaduan yang cukup serasi.

Gaara menata rapi beberapa alat masak yang ia bawa tadi. Menggunakan celemek berwarna putih, Ia menaruh daging sapi keatas alat pembakaran, entah apa namanya saya lupa itu -_-. "Hinata-chan, kita buat Steak beef saja ya ?" Gaara menambahkan beberapa bumbu dan rempah ke daging sapi yang mulai mencoklat tanda akan matang.

Menghela nafas, "Iya." Hanya kata itu yang sedaritadi keluar dari bibir Hinata, tak ada jawaban lainkah ? Tanya saja Hinata. Hinata terduduk manis disalah satu bangku dari dua bangku disana yang disiapkan Gaara untuk sarapan spesialnya. Meja yang juga disiapkannya, meja itu berwarna cokelat krem. Cokelat krem yang hangat di pagi dingin ini.

Pengguna celemek putih yang sedang membakar steak beef-nya itu berbalik. Membawa dua piring putih ke meja. "Ini dia, Steak beef ala chef Gaara, hahaha." Ia tertawa, baru kali ini ia tertawa sebahagia itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Ia juga baru kali ini melihat tawa Gaara sebahagia itu.

"Ayo dimakan." Entah kali ini mereka duduk berduaan di sini, dilapangan berwarna-warni ini. duduk berdua, sarapan bersama dan tertawa bersama.

"Ahh, terima kasih Gaara-san." Hinata menunduk, membungkuk hampir sejajar dengan meja tinggi itu. Dua piring putih itu kini sudah kosong tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

"kapan-kapan, mampir ya ?" Gaara melambaikan tangannya, mengamati kepergian Hinata. Punggungnya menyusut hilang ditelan bumi.

_Ia pergi dari pertemuan ini _

_Menanti ia kembali adalah ilusi_

_Ilusi seperti pohon ini_

_Pohon persik _

_Jangan mengelak…_

_Apabila kau menanam benihnya_

_Dan yang tumbuh adalah pohon persik sendiri_

_Jangan berharap… _

_Bila yang tumbuh adalah pohon jeruk_

_Karena kau yang menanamnya_

_Kau berharap pertumbuhannya_

_Berbuah manis _

_Jangan menangis…_

_Jika suatu saat_

_Pohon persik yang kau tanam _

_Akan mati dan menggugurkan daunnya_

_Ini hanya sebuah ilusi_

_Sadar dan bangunlah…_

_Ini sebuah ilusi _

_Bukan sebuah takdir _

(Kungfu Panda)

Pagi ini berlalu begitu cepat bak angin berlari kencang. Tergantikan oleh siang panas yang berbalik dengan pagi. Sang raja esok begitu menawan di siang ini. Temannya awanpun tak sungkan untuk berteman dengan siang ini. Angin lambat-lunglai berjalan, membuat benar-benar sukses panas siang ini.

_"Sampai suatu saat mimpimu terkabul…"_

_"Red Solitario.." _

Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu keluar dari apartemennya. Menuju taman seberang desa. Duduk-duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan disana. Menikmati siang panas ini. Sambil membaca buku, ia mengamati suasana sekitar. Hingga ia mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah bergandengan dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang ke apartemennya tadi.

_"Nasib lebih baiklah daripada hari ini."_

Tangannya mengepal, menggeram sendiri, ia cemburu kepada Naruto si pemuda sialan. "Dasar-" batinnya dalam hati. Hingga kedua orang itu hilang dari hadapannya.

_"Tidak perlu ketakutan walaupun kau terpisah." _

_"Tepian pasti ada."_

_"Walaupun gelap dan dalam. Arusnya begitu deras. Jangan pernah takut bila tepian yang kau impikan selama ini hilang. " _

_"Walau tak berjalan baik, walau terkadang tenggelam, Walau dirimu terbawa arus." _

_"Lebih percayalah pada dirimu, sampai suatu saat mimpimu terkabul."_

(JKT48 – RIVER)

_To Be Continued ^_^_

* * *

_._

_._

Salamnya buat dekk zaki yang ganteng. Kapan-kapan dekk zaki mapir ya kerumah kakak ! selamat belajar ^_^

.

.

ditunggu aja sampe updatetannya keluar ya ?, seperti FF yang sebelumnya, FF ini juga gak bisa diprediksi *waks. Cerita ini saya ambil dari,, *mikir, tentu saja dari pikiran saya *plokk. Ini sinopsis ato curhat ye *mikir. *abaikan. Kalo udah nulis sinopsisnya kan saya harus buatnya agak persis ama sinopsis ya?. Soalnya nanti pas saya buat, pala saya nanti pecah *gak nanya. Bingung nanti saya mahh.. :P.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya jika fanfic ini tak terlalu bagus apalagi fantastis untuk para Readers. jika ingin memberikan saran atau kritikan silahkan.

Berminat member review ?

.

.

**_Sign_**

**_By Author : Reiki123_**


End file.
